


To The Concrete, Angel Falls

by Heda_Artemis



Series: Wayleska Prompt [22]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wayleska - Freeform, Wayleska Prompt, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heda_Artemis/pseuds/Heda_Artemis
Summary: Bruce's wings miss Jeremiah.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Series: Wayleska Prompt [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	To The Concrete, Angel Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This is the twenty-second fanfic of Wayleska Prompt, my post in tumblr, if you want to see and participate: https://lgbtqifansdeservebetter.tumblr.com/post/189322275759/so-i-made-a-prompts-wayleska-sorry-any-spelling (fanarts are allowed too). We need more Wayleska content, I intent to post every day till 31 of december.
> 
> For some reason I put Concrete Angel by Christina Novelli in loop when I was writing it.  
> Here if you want to listen: https://open.spotify.com/track/62sJECqRfQ6P7pkNwfnkaO?si=-emkF-GiSiuMrsUwOp0KgQ
> 
>   
> Day twenty two: Wing! Fic
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it, sorry any spelling mistakes.

Bruce never let anyone touch his wings, touching the wings was something very personal, Bruce cleaned them himself, there were devices for that today. Nobody knew the color of his wings, he had never shown them to anybody but Jim, Alfred and Selina, after all, often the black wings meant something bad, it was a silly myth that people invented, but Bruce had to keep up appearances.

When Bruce met Jeremiah, he never imagined that he would end up willingly showing his wings to the man, nor did he imagine himself letting him touch them. But after those weeks, he found himself falling for Jeremiah, and the same happened with the redhead, Jeremiah let him see his wings, he had revealed that he had never shown them to anyone. His wings were white. There were myths that white wings were the color of those of an angel. While black wings were the colour of a demon. For the first time Bruce found himself believing these myths, Jeremiah was certainly an angel. And Bruce couldn't say he was a good person himself. 

After Jeremiah left him in that cemetery, Bruce found himself wondering if the myths were changed, but Bruce was no angel, and Jeremiah was no demon, no matter what he did. After those weeks without Jeremiah, he saw that his wings were running out of colour, it seemed they were sad, just like Bruce, he missed a lot Jeremiah's touch, the way his hand brushed Bruce's feathers, the way he touched his face, his kisses. 

Bruce was beginning to lose a lot of feathers from his wing, they were going to grow again but they were falling in abundance, he asked Alfred what it could be, the butler his one look of pity, at that moment Bruce knew it had something to do with Jermeiah. Alfred told him that wings were like the heart of a person, but when he received the touch of someone who loved them, they created a kind of bond, but these bonds were very rare, only 1% of the population managed to have them. Bruce sighed, of course he would have to bond with the man who was destroying Gotham, his life could not be more perfect.

Alfred said that for his feathers to stop falling, Jeremiah would have to touch his wings, to reaffirm the bond, at every week. Jeremiah was probably also suffering from falling feathers, he was probably going to show up, Bruce didn't tell this to Jim, nor did Alfred, Bruce appreciated it.

Bruce decided that if Jeremiah didn't show up, Bruce wouldn't either, the worst that could happen is his wings falling off. But they'd grow back, only they'd start to fall again. Why did the universe hate him so much? Was it too much to ask to leave Bruce's heart alone?

One night Bruce was in his room, looking at an old picture of Jeremiah and him in the bunker, Bruce wondered why he had kept the picture, maybe he was a masochist, he could never let Jeremiah go, but not letting Jeremiah go meant his suffering. Bruce was distracted when he heard his window opening and Jeremiah coming in, Bruce quickly turned the picture down. He didn't get up from the chair he was in, he didn't move to get Jeremiah out, or hit him, or express any vocal disagreement.

"Hello Bruce" This was the first time he'd seen Jeremiah in weeks, since the cemetery, Bruce didn't know how to react.

"Hello Jeremiah" He got up and instead of going to Jeremiah, he felt in his bed, looking at the floor. Looking at Jeremiah was causing him a lot of suffering now.

"I see you're still upset with me." Jeremiah slowly approached to see if Bruce would do something, but since he didn't, Jeremiah sat down next to him.

"You mean, am I mad at you for using me?" Bruce shakes his fists trying to contain his anger, Jeremiah's hand takes his fist.

"I would never use you Bruce, I could have built it myself, but I wanted to spend some time with you." Jeremiah strokes his hand with his thumb. Bruce already knew that, he'd asked himself several times why Jeremiah just didn't make the generator himself, but all the memories would came out, Bruce knew why. 

"Are your wings falling off?" Bruce finally looks at Jeremiah, he is surprised to know that the man's face was not covered in makeup, just red lipstick. His jacket was on the chair that Bruce was sitting on, he looked as vulnerable as Bruce.

"I'm afraid so" Jeremiah left his wings out, they were beautiful, but it looked like more colour was missing, some feathers were missing. Bruce sighed before he left his wings in sight. Jeremiah looked at his wings as if it was the first time he was seeing them, he raised his hand slowly as if he was waiting for Bruce to walk away, but he didn't, so Jeremiah put his hands on his feathers, Bruce let out a trembling sigh, he took his hands up to Jeremiah's wings, as soon as he touched he felt an electric shock go through his wings and hands, Jeremiah's wings glowed and returned to their normal colour, as did the missing feathers. Bruce looked at his wings and saw them back too.

"Together we're stronger," Jeremiah said, taking his hand to Bruce's cheek. "I don't expect you to agree with my methods, but I hope you don't try to end everything we've built, we need each other''

"Will you stop trying to kill the people I love?" Bruce wanted to ask him not to kill innocent people, but they would get there eventually, baby steps.

"If it's your wish," Jeremiah closes the space between them and kisses Bruce passionately, it's been a long time since they've exchanged caresses, Bruce takes his hands to Jeremiah's chest, they lay on the bed and keep exchanging caresses until they go to sleep, and when dawn came, Alfred knocked on the door informing them that breakfast was ready for Jeremiah and Bruce.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to join in and post more Wayleska content <3


End file.
